super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
J. Jonah Jameson (AT)
!!!! This page is about J. Jonah Jameson as an Assist Trophy! You might also be looking for J. Jonah Jameson! !!!! Description J. Jonah Jameson appears as an Assist Trophy in Disney XD Superstar Brawl. When summoned, the background darkens and a giant monitor switches itself on which JJJ appears on and gives out sarcastic and mocking comments about the player character depending on how good or bad he or she performs right now. This makes JJJ nothing like a more distractor and is unable to do any damage (as he would have ever been anything else! :) ). After like 20 seconds, he'll disappear and the background gets back in. Origin In the mainstream Marvel comic book timeline (called Earth-616), John Jonah Jameson is the head of The Daily Bugle, New York City's biggest news paper company. The man himself is infamous for his anger and, especially among Spidey fans, for his huge hatred towards Spider-Man. He always believed Spider-Man was nothing but a menace bringing nothing but destruction and chaos to New York City, but he eventually saw his mistakes. Later, he grew to become New York City's mayor. And similar to his original comic status, The Ultimate Spider-Man's version of JJJ also is The Daily Bugle's head and has his signature hatred towards Spidey (in this universe, Peter isn't working for him as Spidey's still a teen and Aunt May's young enough to earn money herself). Quotes *"Who the heck let kids on the battlefield!?" - noticing kids like Phineas and Ferb or McGee *"That menace Spider-Man's been finally shown his lines!" - Spidey gets either KOed or heavily damaged *"Ladies and Gentlemen, live for you directly at the battle field, John Jonah Jameson, head of the Daily Bugle." - having just popped up *"Wha- What the- My communication's breaking up! Oh, I bet that menace Spider-Man has something to do with it!" - his screen breaks down ending his Assist *"Do you even know how to handle such technology!?" - a character picks up an item *"I thought so." - a character's getting KOed or heavily hit after he or she was mocked by JJJ *"That's what you call a fight!? Back in my days, we at least stood up to each other" - comments on a rather defensive battle *"Just to let you know out there, these guys don't know how to handle their controllers!" - mocks the player directly *"It's like watching grass grow! More action please!" - comments on a rather defensive battle *"You know what I would have done if I had been you? I would have dodged that!" - a character is being heavily hit *"He sure felt that one!" - a male character is being KOed *"Oh what has this world come to? Even women are getting beaten up these days!" - a female character is being KOed *"Will that menace never see his evil ways?" - Spider-Man respawns *"Spider-Man, if I was down there right now, you wouldn't have it that easy!" - Spider-Man successfully recoveres *"And I thought that for-nothing-good Spider-Man was a menace ..." - a part of the stage's getting destroyed *"Technology fails - and so do you." - an item ran out of energy becoming eventually useless *"As head of the Daily Bugle, I thought I'd have seen everything ... but now ...!" - sees rather unusual characters like Pac-Man or Agent P *"Just to let you know - A is for Neutral Attacks!" - mocks the player directly once again *"Just switch off that console right now and play a bit chess! Maybe you're better at it." - mocks the player directly again *"Giving up is not in your directionary, right? That's what I thought." - a character respawns *"Reset the match, pick a character you can at least maybe control and most importantly - free me of watching this pain!" - mocks the player directly *"A, Up, Down, 180 degree circle, B! See, it's not that difficult!" - mocks the player directly *"And another hero having gone afoul." - characters like Hulk get KOed (excluding Spider-Man) *"Watching kindergarteners climb on each other is more entertaining than this." *"You paused the game! What did you do? Get cheat codes!? Let me tell you a secret: THERE ARE NO CHEAT CODES" - the player has paused the game. *"Took a photo of your misery, huh? That's sad." - the player took a picture of his battle Trophy Description Head of The Daily Bugle, New York City's biggest News Paper company. This man's got a huge hatred towards Spider-Man who he sees as nothing but a menace and villain. *''Amazing Spider-Man'' (March, 1963) *''Great Power'' (2012) Category:The Ultimate Spider-Man Category:DXDSB Assist Trophies